


Besties

by ami_ven



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Families of Choice, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Daisy gets sent to crash at Coulson’s apartment, but it’s already occupied.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Kate Bishop, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Daisy Johnson & Kate Bishop, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	Besties

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 23 challenge 07 in the past (past tense)

Daisy was breathing hard by the time she made it to the apartment door. Usually, climbing a few flights of stairs wasn’t a problem, but she was pretty sure she had a few cracked ribs. And possibly a concussion, given how hard it was to focus on the keypad of the security system and enter the code Coulson had given her.

She probably should have mentioned both of those things to the director when she’d checked in, but it sounded like Coulson had enough to deal with. Once Daisy had shut down the mad scientist’s portal machine, her part was over. The rest of her team – along with the Avengers, the Fantastic Four and some of the X-Men – were now cleaning up the mess of random objects that had gotten transplanted by the portals popping up all over New York, but Coulson had sent Daisy the code to his apartment and told her to stand down.

The security system beeped an affirmative and she opened the door. It was dark inside, but before Daisy could reach for the light switch, she heard the click of a gun.

“I have permission to be here,” said Daisy, slowly raising her hands as she turned, so she’d be able to use her powers.

“ _I_ have permission to be here.” The voice sounded more annoyed than anything else, and when Daisy turned, she could see that it belonged to a woman about her own age, holding a gun like she knew how to use it. “Who are you?”

“I’m Daisy. I’m a friend of the owner. Who are _you_?”

The woman smiled. “Hawkeye.”

“You can’t be Hawkeye,” said Daisy.

She scowled. “What, because I’m a girl?”

“Yes. I mean, no. I mean, my boss is dating Hawkeye, and you are not him.”

“Your boss… Oh! You’re _Skye_!”

“I was,” said Daisy. “How do you know that?”

“Because your boss is dating Hawkeye. The other Hawkeye. Clint.”

“The other… You’re Miss Bishop. Kate, right?”

“So, Phil _does_ talk about me.”

Daisy smiled. “He does. Does that mean we’re done with the guns now?” 

“What?” said Kate, and quickly set the gun on a nearby bookcase. “Sorry. And it wasn’t even loaded. I thought you might have been one of Phil’s team, since you have the code, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

Daisy nodded. “Fair enough. But how do I know _you’re_ really Hawkeye?”

“Well, Phil said we’re not allowed to do archery inside anymore…”

“And you probably shouldn’t do it with busted ribs.” At Kate’s surprised look, Daisy added, “Takes one to know one. I might also have a concussion.”

The other woman winced in sympathy, then smiled. “Fortunately, I’ve been friends with Clint long enough to know the perfect thing for that.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Double cheese pizza and trashy TV.”

Daisy grinned. “Sounds great.”

She woke sometime later with her head on Kate’s shoulder, the TV switched to an infomercial for some kind of cooking appliance. The apartment was dark, but between the glow of the screen and the filtered moonlight, she could just make out two people standing in the open doorway.

“They’re so cute,” said a voice she didn’t recognize. “Like puppies in a basket.”

“I’d say you can’t keep them,” said Coulson. “But you already have.”

“Hey, one of them is yours,” protested the first man, who must be Clint.

“And we’re trying to sleep,” Kate mumbled.

“Not on those ribs,” said Coulson, coming over to hook a hand under Daisy’s elbow. “You can both wake up enough to get to the guest room.”

Clint moved around the couch to help Kate up, too. “And we were worried about them getting along.”

“Nah,” said Daisy. “We’re besties now.”

Coulson sighed. “That might be worse.”

THE END


End file.
